A Love Never Forgotten
by MrsSt.CloudxToxBe
Summary: What if you got a second chance?.. If you knew the love of your life would be by your side no matter what. Through life and death. They'd always be there.. Troy Bolton got that chance.. One shot better than summary! Troyella  RxR


"Troy.. Do you ever think about if things were different?"

"What do you mean Brie?" Troy asked softly, stroking the small brunette in his arms, hair gently

"Like.. If we never met?"

"No.." Troy shook his head

"I do.."

"Why, baby?.. We did meet.. And we fell in love. No need to think about what didn't happen" He smiled, kissing the side of her head

"Your right…" She smiled, gently playing with the fingers on Troy's left hand that were intertwined the fingers on her right "..I just hate to think.. What if I didn't have you?"

Troy sighed, his warm breath tickling the back of Gabriella's neck, causing her to shiver involuntarily "..Don't think about that Brie.. Lets just spend the time we have together.. Just being together" He whispered, his eyes closing

"I'm sorry.." Gabriella whispered, sitting up a little more, so her head was resting on Troy's shoulder more comfortably

"Don't apologize.. I know you have your reasons for thinking about that" He nodded, kissing her forehead gently

Gabriella's eyes closed gently, loving the feeling Troy evoked on her. Even just a simple kiss had her craving more from him, she rested against him so she was more content, feeling a chill coming from the sea air she buried her face in the crook of Troy's neck.

They sat in silence for a while, just enjoying the feel of being together, before the wind picked up even more. Troy tightened his hold on his girlfriend, feeling her slightly shivering "..Cold, baby?" He asked quietly, rubbing her arms lightly when she nodded "..Come on, we'll get down from here"

"Okay.." Gabriella answered quietly, sitting up, instantly feeling the cool breeze against her face. She took Troy's extended hands, before he pulled her up

"You look freezing, Brie" He frowned a little, kissing her slightly blue lips gently, before he helped her down the stairs of lighthouse. It was their own secret getaway. A place they both felt like they were completely alone, not that anyone ever bothered them really.

Once they were at the bottom, Troy helped Gabriella over to his little cottage hidden in the corner, he kept his arms around her the whole walk, keeping her slightly warmer in the cool breeze.

"Thank you, Troy" Gabriella smiled weakly, slightly tired from the sea air making her eyes sore and slightly red.

"Your welcome, baby" Troy smiled, kissing her quickly before he walked over and grabbed a blanket that was hanging over the back of his lounge. Walking back over to his petite girlfriend he wrapped the blanket around her, pulling her close

"Troy.." Gabriella giggled, resting her head on his chest

He smiled as her laughter filled the air "What?" He chuckled, kissing the top of her head

"Nothing.. Your just cute is all" She smiled, wrapping her tiny arms around Troy's waist

"Nothing can compare to your cuteness.." Troy smiled

"Yes it can.." Gabriella smiled, looking up at her loving boyfriend

"What's this something that can supposedly compare to your cuteness?"

"You" She giggled

"Noooo.." He chuckled, heading towards his lounge, keeping his tight hold on Gabriella so she didn't trip over backwards

"Don't argue with me Mister.." Gabriella giggled "..You know I'm just gunna win"

"Yeah, yeah.." He rolled his eyes, laying Gabriella on the couch before he gently laid on top of her, resting his head on her shoulder

"Don't roll your eyes.." Gabriella pouted, running her hair gently through his hair

"Sorry, baby.. I was only joking" He smiled, kissing her collarbone gently

"I know.. I just don't like it" She shrugged

"Sorry.." Troy frowned

"Its okay.." She smiled "..I know you love me"

"And don't you ever forget it.." He smiled, looking up at her, straight into her dark brown eyes

"I wont.." She smiled.. Looking straight back into Troy's eyes, they were shining with happiness, she knew it was because they were together. That's how much Troy loved her, she could see it every time she looked into his bright blue eyes.

"Good.." He smiled, kissing her lips quickly, he could taste a hint of coconut on them. Her lips always tasted like coconut. Gabriella loved the smell of coconut, and Troy loved coconut on her. "..Now, we have a dinner date.. If you remember correctly" He smiled, she had become a little forgetful lately. But he loved her none the less

"I remember.. Surprisingly" Gabriella giggled "..I can smell it.. It smells amazing" She nodded

"Your amazing.." Troy smiled "..And I thought you might like a nice roast meal"

Gabriella smiled, breathing in the amazing aromas traveling from the kitchen located just across from the lounge room "…Mmm.. Chicken" She giggled

"I better get it served up.." Troy smiled, kissing her lips quickly again, before he got up. Heading to the kitchen.

Gabriella sat up, with the blanket still around her, watching her boyfriend walk into the kitchen. Giggling lightly at the fact his pants were nearing his knees, not literally of course. She didn't really mind though, she liked the view.. A lot. And knowing what was under the blue boxers made her crave him even more than before.

Once he disappeared around the corner, Gabriella laid back against the couch again. Sighing a little, she didn't like being alone.. It scared her a great deal. And even though Troy was only in the next room, she felt lonely without his arms around her.. Protecting her.

She hadn't realized how long her thoughts had been distracting her till she saw Troy's head leaning over the back of the couch "..Brie?" He asked, concern laced through his voice

"Huh?" She asked, blinking a couple of times to get her eyes back into focus

"Are you okay?" He asked, gently brushing a few strands of hair out of her face

"I'm fine.." She smiled weakly "..Are you?"

"Yeah.. I've been calling out to you for like.. Five minutes, I thought you might like to choose the beverages for this evenings meal" He smiled, leaning down and kissing her softly

Gabriella smiled, kissing him back straight away, not wanting him to pull away just yet. Troy smiled, but pulled away after a few minutes. Gabriella whimpered, at the loss of contact "..Don't pull away" She frowned

"Sorry, baby.. But dinners ready and I don't want it to go cold" He smiled sympathetically

"Your all mine afterwards" Gabriella smiled, sitting up.. Letting the blanket fall of her shoulders and crumple on the lounge

"That's fine with me.." Troy smiled, leaning over and kissing her shoulder blade gently "..In that dress?.. I'm actually surprised I'm keeping my hands off you right now"

Gabriella smiled, blushing lightly as she stood up before she smoothed the invisible wrinkles out on her knee length, white colored dress. It had a nice pattern around the bottom near her knees and was nicely fitting on her curves, the spaghetti straps showing off her well tanned shoulders. She knew Troy liked her in the dress, it was one of his favorites. Somewhat revealing in the cleavage area where the dress slightly dipped in, but she didn't mind. It was only her boyfriend who was going to see it and she loved pleasing him "..Thank you" She smiled, walking over to Troy, taking his hand that he had extended out to her

"You are very welcome my gorgeous Brie" He smiled, kissing the back of her hand before lacing their fingers. Leading her over to the tiny table in the corner of his dining area.

"Your amazing.." Gabriella smiled, sitting down after Troy pulled her chair out for her

"I'm just treating you the way you deserve to be treated" Troy smiled, sitting in the chair beside hers

Gabriella smiled, picking her knife and fork up "..Oh! Drinks" She smiled, sitting them back down before she got up. Rushing into the kitchen

Troy chuckled, watching her. He smiled at how cute she looked, biting her fingernail while she tried to decide what they could drink with their amazing dinner. He saw her settle on a nice red wine. Grabbing two wine glasses from the cupboard before she walked back over, sitting at the table "..Your adorable" Troy chuckled

"You keep making me blush" Gabriella giggled, as she poured them a drink each

"You look even more adorable when you blush" He chuckled "..Thank you, baby" He smiled when she sat one of the glasses in front of him

"Your welcome, handsome" Gabriella smiled, taking a sip of her drink. After she sat it back down she took a deep breath. The smells even more amazing up close. She picked up her knife and fork again, starting to eat the gorgeous smelling food

Troy started eating his own dinner, smiling at Gabriella. "..So, how was your day?" He smiled

"Interesting.." She smiled back at him "..Lots of things happening everywhere" She giggled

"Its what keeps the world spinning" He smiled

"That's very true.." Gabriella giggled "What about you Mr. Bolton?…Another fun filled day?"

"Of course.. My life is always fun filled" He chuckled, wiping the little bit of potato stuck on the corner of his mouth

"Of course.." Gabriella giggled, leaning over, using her thumb to wipe the rest of the potato away that Troy missed

Troy smiled, kissing her quickly while she was close enough "..That's why my name is Troy 'fun-filled-life' Bolton" He chuckled, a smile on his face going from ear to ear when Gabriella laughed. He loved her laugh, her nose crinkled and her eyes shone with happiness every time she laughed. And that was something he wanted, was for her to just be happy

"I didn't know my boyfriend had a life as a comedian" Gabriella giggled

Troy smiled "..I could be a singer too.." He nodded "..The showerhead loves all of my performances" He chuckled

Gabriella giggled, nearly choking on her mouthful of food

"Sorry, Brie.." Troy smiled, rubbing her back while she took a sip of her wine "..I didn't wanna choke you" He laughed

"Its okay.." She giggled, her eyes slightly watery "..But I agree with your showerhead.. You're an amazing singer" She nodded

"Aww.. Brie, your so cute" Troy smiled, leaning over and kissing her cheek

"Its true.." Gabriella smiled, setting her knife and fork down on her plate neatly

"Well, thank you.." Troy smiled "..Done?" He asked, pointing to her plate

"I am.. And it was delicious.. I want more!" She giggled

"But then you wouldn't have room for the amazing dessert I.. Made.. All by myself"

"Oh yeah?.. You sure the supermarket freezer didn't have anything to do with it?" She giggled

"Of course not.." He gasped. He knew she could see straight through his act, and she knew he wouldn't of made the dessert by himself. Cooking dessert wasn't always his strong point "..Okay, maybe" He chuckled

She giggled, resting her chin on her palm "..I knew it would've.. Its too good to you" She shook her head, giggling still "..What are we having?"

"Well.. I got an apple crumble. And some cream" He smiled, sitting Gabriella's plate on top of his "..And I thought while its cooking we can watch some TV.. Let our dinner settle, make out, chill.. You know. Just be comfortable" He smiled, standing up.. Heading to the kitchen with the two plates

"Sounds amazing.." Gabriella smiled, getting up and heading over to his desk

"Good.." Troy smiled "..I'm glad you've been enjoying yourself, Brie" Troy smiled, scraping the leftovers into his scrap bin. Before washing the dishes quickly "..Brie?" He asked, heading out of the kitchen. He frowned when she wasn't there "..Oh no.." He muttered, panic hitting the pit of his stomach. It sort of disappeared when he noticed a little stick-it note on his desk. Walking over he picked it up

Come Find Me

Was all that was written in Gabriella's neat, cursive writing on the little stick-it. He smiled, she was sneaky. He put the note back on his desk, going out the front door of the little cottage, the sun was almost completely gone. But it was still visible enough for him to find his way around. He jumped down the two steps, running down the little grass hill in front of his house.

"Brie!" He called out, making his into the woods close to where he lived. They done this at least once a week, sure it was a little childish playing hide and seek but what's life without a little fun, right? "..Where are you?" He muttered, looking around

"Troy.." Gabriella giggled

Troy spun around, smiling as he saw Gabriella's shadow behind a tree "..I can see you, Brie" He chuckled, walking over to the tree quietly

Gabriella laughed, running off "..You cant catch me" She giggled. Troy laughed, it was easy for him to catch up with her. He had longer legs and was slightly more athletic, giving him a better advantage. Once he got close enough, he wrapped his arms around her small waist "..No!" She giggled, as he spun her around

"I caught you.." Troy laughed, putting her back down

"Lucky you.." Gabriella smiled, turning around to face him

Troy smiled and nodded, wrapping his arms back around her waist "..Very lucky" He smiled, kissing her quickly

Gabriella smiled, biting her lip gently "..I love you" She whispered

"I love you too, baby" Troy smiled, his voice as quiet as Gabriella's

Gabriella smiled, running her hands up his arms gently, resting them just under his sleeves. They just stared lovingly into each others eyes, enjoying the peacefulness. Troy leaned down slowly, gently kissing her lips.

Gabriella smiled, kissing him back straight away, parting her lips when she felt his tongue run across her bottom lip. She moaned lightly when his tongue found hers, moving her hand to bury it in his hair she gripped it lightly. Smiling again when Troy pulled her closer against his body

She gripped his arm lightly, feeling his muscles flex from movement when his hand trailed down her back, before he grasped her ass lightly. Gabriella moaned, her eyes fluttering shut when Troy's lips moved down her jaw line to her neck, before he sucked on the skin lightly

"Troy.." Gabriella moaned lightly "..I'm so wet" She whispered. Smiling when Troy started to pull the zip on the back of her dress down.

"Your amazing" Troy mumbled against her neck, the vibrations from his deep voice causing Gabriella to shiver involuntarily. He pushed the straps of her dress off her shoulders gently, kissing from her neck down to her collarbone, sucking lightly on her skin. Her dress fell around her ankles, crumpling in a heap "..And. So. Sexy" Troy said, as he kissed back up to her neck, lightly breathing on her skin after he kissed it

Gabriella giggled lightly, his breath tickling her skin. She moved her hands down, pulling at Troy's shirt before she pulled it over his head, letting it drop beside them on the grass. Moving her hands gently down his well toned chest to his pants she smiled up at him, loving the way the last bit of light was reflecting on his skin.

"Your so beautiful.." Troy whispered, moving his hands to either side of her face, leaning down and kissing her gently. Gabriella kissed him back, pulling his pants off, smiling against his lips when he let out a light moan from relief. Even with his boxers still on Gabriella could feel Troy's hardened penis poking into her thigh. She reached into his boxers after she let his pants drop, wrapping her hand around his shaft, moving her hand up and down it slowly.

Troy moaned, biting her lip lightly. He pulled away, burying his face in her shoulder, as she continued her hand movements. Gabriella smiled as he managed to unclip her strapless bra, letting it fall with the rest of their clothes "..I want you inside of me" Gabriella whispered seductively into Troy's ear that was right beside her mouth

He rushed to pull her underwear off, even more eager to start now "..I wanna be inside of you" He groaned, Gabriella's touch still giving him pleasure

She stopped her movements, removing her hand from his boxers so she could pull them off. Once they were removed, Troy roughly kissed her keeping his arms tight around her petite frame as they laid down on the grass. Gabriella trembled lightly when the cold grass touched her bare back. But smiled when Troy pulled her closer against his body.

Troy rested on his elbows so his full weight wasn't on Gabriella, no matter how many times she told him he didn't squash her he never liked putting his full weight on her. "..I'm ready" Gabriella whispered, moving her arms around his back.

"I love you.." Troy smiled, before he kissed her tenderly

Gabriella smiled, kissing him back "..I love you too" She whispered against his lips. Moaning when he pushed into her. His movements were slow, making sure that they were taking their time. They didn't really ever rush when they made love, not feeling the need to be rough all the time. And the end result was always better when it was slow.. There was more passion between them.

Every time Troy pushed back into Gabriella their chests would brush against each other, causing more moans and noises of pleasure from both of them. Gabriella gripped Troy's hair more "..Faster" She moaned lowly

Troy gladly obliged, moving faster. Causing Gabriella's hips to buck up slightly, pushing Troy further inside of her. Causing both of them to elicit more moans of pleasure "..Your moan makes me so hard" Troy moaned

"You make me so wet.." Gabriella managed, her breathing kind of ragged.

Troy smiled, moving his hand down her toned stomach, using his thumb to press on her clit. Gabriella arched her back, gripping his hair even tighter "..God Troy" She moaned as he kissed down towards her breasts. Biting down on her right nipple lightly, flicking her nipple with his tongue.

"Good baby?" He asked, pulling away from her nipple slightly

"Fuck yeah.." Gabriella moaned "..Ju-Just a little.. Harder" She managed

Troy smiled "..Gladly Brie" He nodded, making his thrusts slightly harder. Causing her to murmur a chain of Spanish swear words. She never swore in Spanish, it only happened when she was getting close to her peak "..Gunna cum for me, baby?" He whispered in her ear

"Uh.. Uh-huh" She nodded, arching her back again "..You gotta get me there.. I-I'm so close" She moaned, she could feel her walls tightened around Troy's penis. Giving him more pleasure in return

"Me too baby…Me too" Troy nodded, before he kissed her again, sticking his tongue straight in her mouth, their tongues dancing together.

Knowing Gabriella was right on the edge, Troy knew he had to get her there. Moving a little faster once more, Gabriella pulled away from the kiss so she could breathe. "..Oh fuck.. I-I'm cu-Cuming!" She moaned loudly, her body slightly shaking as her orgasm took over her whole body. Her vaginal walls squeezing around his shaft.

Troy held her close to his body "..Fuck Brie!" He moaned, resting his forehead on her shoulder as his seed spilled inside her. He kept his pace up, letting Gabriella ride out her orgasm. Finally slowing down once her body was stilled, her eyes closed, as she tried to get her breath back.

Gabriella smiled contently, running her hand through Troy's slightly damp hair. Kissing the top of his head gently "..I love you" She whispered

"I love you too, Brie.. That was amazing" He nodded, closing his eyes, as he rested his head more comfortably on her chest

"Always is.." Gabriella smiled, keeping her eyes closed. Her smile faltered a little as his breathing evened out, telling her that he was peacefully sleeping.. Must've had a big day She thought, as she gently ran her hand through his hair still. She let herself drift off, pushing all the thoughts running through her head to the back of her mind. Letting herself drift off peacefully.

Troy woke up the next morning, reaching out to find Gabriella. Frowning when she wasn't there "..Fuck" He hissed, sitting up quickly "..No, no, no" He shook his head, getting up, before he pulled his clothes on. Once he was dressed he ran out from the trees "..Brie?" He called frantically "..Gabriella!" He frowned. He knew there was no use, she'd already be gone. His sprinting slowed down to a slow walk, burying his head in his hands, he couldn't stop the tears he felt stinging his eyes. Every night the same thing happened. He'd fall asleep, and wake up alone. Cold. By himself.

He walked up the grassy hill, he knew where he was going. The exact same place he went every morning. Once he got to his destination he bent down, resting his elbows on his knees "..I miss you so much" He whispered, looking at the tombstone "..I wish we could be together all the time" He wiped his cheeks, the tears were non-stop now.

He kissed his index and middle finger, before gently pressing them against the tombstone. Reading what it said for the thousandth time since it had been put there

_Gabriella Anne Montez_

_December 14th, 1988_

_October 18th, 2009_

_A young soul that will live on forever_

_In all of our hearts. _

Troy sat down properly, before he laid down on the grass in front of Gabriella's tombstone. Looking at the flowers that were beside it, he made sure he planted new ones at least once a week, he had to keep the flowers beside her grave as alive as her memory would forever be.

"I miss you so, so much, baby. I know I'll see you again tonight.. But its not enough.." He got out "..I feel so lonely without you here. I need to touch you all the time, feel your heart beating. Hear your breathing and see your gorgeous smile.." He sobbed "..My heart aches without you here. It feels empty, I know I'll never find someone as great as my Brie. No one will ever fill the emptiness I have in my heart.." He wiped his eyes, trying to clear his vision but the tears just blurred it again "..When I heard that drunk driver had hit your car and you were in the ICU in the hospital.. I-I couldn't breathe.. I swear the whole drive to the hospital I didn't breathe.. When the doctor came out of your hospital room I knew something bad had happened, I could tell by the look on his face.."

He took a breath, trying to get air into his lungs "..I never got to say goodbye.. To tell you I loved you with all my heart and I wanted to marry you and father your children, I was gunna propose that day.. I never told you, it was gunna be a surprise.. I wanted to make you Mrs. Gabriella Bolton, and everyone would know you as mine, but some asshole took you away from me and I never got that chance.." Stopping to try and take a breath, Troy was finding it hard to get air in "..I died that sad, horrible day. My soul went with yours to Heaven, leaving my body as empty shell.. No heart, no soul.. No emotion. I don't know how much longer I can stay here without you Brie.. Its only been a year.. I cant keep doing it" He managed to sit up, sobs racking his body. He moved back, hugging the cold marble headstone to his body.

He just sat there for the longest time he possibly could, trying to stay close to his girlfriend for as long as possible. When he knew he had to get up, back to his work as the graveyard keeper, he stood up. His sobs dying down "..I'll love you forever baby" He whispered

'Trust your heart if the seas catch fire, live by love though the stars walk backwards' He swear he heard Gabriella's voice whisper

"Taking chances.." He murmured. He knew Gabriella wanted him to move on and be happy. But he couldn't bring himself to let go of her, it was just impossible for him. He looked back down at the tombstone "..I'll see you tonight my dear Brie.. I'll think about you all day, till we can once again continue our love.. A love never forgotten"

**As you can tell I'm obsessed with Charlie St. Cloud at the moment lol. And I thought this was a cute idea.. Hopefully you guys enjoyed reading it! Review! :P**


End file.
